coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8040 (14th January 2013)
Plot At the abortion clinic, Kylie ignores David's calls on her mobile. Roy sits by the counter in the café, criticising Mary's method of frying eggs. Mary's offended until Fiz steps in and makes Roy apologise. David borrows Audrey's car to follow Kylie to the clinic. Eva feels terrible. Aadi and Asha's party comes to a premature end due to Karl sullying the atmosphere. Dev denounces Sunita for letting sponger Karl make a mug of her. Sunita bursts into tears. Dev feels sorry for her, despite himself. David forces his way past the clinic's receptionist and into the consulting room to confront Kylie. He refuses to leave until Kylie agrees to speak to him. Dev tells Sunita that she needs to find someone worthy of her who will make her happy. Sunita's pensive. Julie informs Carla that Rob came into the factory last week and was alone in the office. Michelle realises that Rob granted himself remote access to the Underworld diary and has been keeping tabs on all their appointments. Carla's furious. Unable to tell the truth, Kylie explains to David that she feels their marriage isn't stable enough yet for a child. David begs her to come home with him to discuss it before going through with the abortion. Guilty Kylie reluctantly agrees. Carla decides to play Rob at his own game by putting a bogus meeting in the diary. With Mary's help, Roy gets back on his feet and they put their differences aside. Mary's thrilled when Roy asks her to help out again tomorrow. Nick's horrified when Audrey reveals that Kylie's pregnant. Gail and Leanne are pleased until Audrey clarifies that Kylie went for an abortion without telling David, who's gone after her. Nick panics, hoping that David hasn't managed to stop Kylie. Tyrone has a narrow squeak when Kirsty searches for paint for the skirting board. Fearing that she will find his secret phone in the empty paint tin, Tyrone manages to distract her and she remains none the wiser. David beseeches Kylie to keep the baby but she's unyielding. Sunita gets Jason to change the locks at No.7 and throws Karl and his belongings out into the Street. Karl turns nasty but Dev intervenes and sends him packing. David tells Kylie that if she gets rid of the baby their marriage is over. Kylie's devastated, and feels that she's in an impossible situation. Cast Regular cast *Karl Munro - John Michie *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton Guest cast *Receptionist - Ava Hunt *Doctor - Beatrice Comins Places *Coronation Street exterior *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen, hallway and yard *Underworld - Office *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant, kitchen and office *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *The Sampson Health Clinic - Reception, corridor and exterior Notes *A nurse at The Sampson Health Clinic is uncredited despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David goes to the abortion clinic and begs Kylie to reconsider her decision; Mary is hurt by Roy's criticism at the café; and Carla is furious to discover Rob has been accessing Underworld's diary. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,210,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2013 episodes